watashi no himitsu no yume
by Tetsu Tenshi
Summary: algo esta pasando en seigaku y no es un ataque de las fans de ryoma sino que la linda y tímida sakuno la chica de las largas trenzas esta en su rebeldía habrán historias emocionantes que pasara, con unos chicos adolescentes entrando a preparatoria y con las hormonas al maximo. denme oportunidad soy nueva-1 cap- aviso quiza un poco de lime XD
1. prologo

En el seigaku algo está pasando y no es un ataque de las fans de Ryoma sino que es la rebeldía de Sakuno.

Sakuno, la linda y tímida chica de las largas trenzas portándose todo lo contrario a ella ha revolucionado una historia completamente diferente; que pasara cuando nuestros personajes ya estén con las hormonas demasiado alteradas y entrando a preparatoria con un Ryoma más hablador y una Sakuno que no le teme a nada.

Nuestros personajes estarán intercambiados o simplemente estamos en un mundo alterno.

Mada mada dane Ryoma - Ryuzaki nunca me podrás vencer- estas enamorado de ella admítelo Ryoma.-

Todo un estilo de drama y romance del cual verán a continuación…

Watashi no himitsu no yume


	2. ¿te odio?

perdon por la demora apenas un dia y la conti bueno como siempre soy nueva no me maten porfa

les explico

(por favor)-el tipo de punto de vista

(dejen*)-mis comentarios

*reviews* - pensamientos de los personajes

les quiero explicar algo esta cuenta la compartimos yo y tetsu tenshi por lo cual si ven mas de las historias de esta cuenta y creen que no actualizo pronto es por eso, me pueden llamar sayu o sayuri como gusten (así es mi nick)

p.d. pot no me pertenece sino ryoma y sakuno ya se hubieran casado y tendrian lindos bebes

(Narrador)

Era un día soleado en la ciudad del sol naciente Japón donde una bella chica de cabellos rojizos estaba descansando en su habitación después de los exámenes de ingreso de preparatoria cuando su sueño le fue interrumpido por un despertador

(Punto de vista de Sakuno)

Sakuno levántate o llegaras tarde a la preparatoria - dijo mi oba-chan

Hai- dije para ir a la ducha y tomar y relajante baño ya que tengo tiempo de sobra son las 6:05 am, no hay ningún problema

Tome una ducha mientras pensaba en cómo será mi vida en preparatoria, quizás deba de cambiar un poco mi estilo como lo dice Tomoka y dejar mis preciadas trenzas, el reloj marcan las 6:10 y yo apenas busco mi uniforme que es muy parecido por decir casi idéntico al que tenía en secundaria en el seigaku la cual también es preparatoria.

Me acomodo mi nuevo uniforme y en vez de mis típicas trenzas solo me hago una media coleta dejando la mayoría de mi largo cabello el cual no lo he cortado aunque Ryoma me diga que está demasiado largo, total que ya me he acostumbrado a el señor ``cubito-de-hielo-no-muestro-sentimientos-señor-arrogancia`` del cual por fin comprendí que él nunca me va a hacer caso y es por lo cual lo llamo así aunque nadie excepto Tomoka y mi oba-chan lo saben

Me pregunto qué pasaría si este año fuera menos tímida, creo que ya tengo un nuevo propósito para este año además de mejorar en el tenis lo cual ya lo he hecho con ayuda de mis senpai's le enseñare a ese frio y arrogante (Ryoma*).

Baje y tome una tostada (pan tostado o como se diga*) y Salí rumbo a seigaku para mi primer año de preparatoria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Mientras con el cubito de hielo, perdón, Ryoma*)

(Punto de vista de Ryoma)

6:30 am

Ryoma despierta o llegaras tarde a la prepa y a mí me valdrá tu maldita reputación- dijo mi Oyaji

Urusai Oyaji- le grite a mi padre para vestirme e ir al seigaku otra vez pero esta vez para mi primer año de preparatoria.

Quien iba a pensar que después de unos años ya nos quedaríamos aquí permanentemente a vivir en Japón, me cambio y me bajo a desayunar viendo la misma escena de siempre mi madre haciendo la comida y mi padre viendo su ``periódico´´ *maldito viejo hentai* pues todo sigue normal sigo siendo el chico más popular y el mejor jugando tenis con los mismos compañeros de siempre la gritona amiga de Ryuzaki la nieta de la entrenadora, Horio y los novatos.

Los mismos aunque ya me he vuelto más hablador por referirme a mis conversaciones con los demás y como todo adolescente las hormonas están haciendo de las suyas ya que he empezado a tener cierta atracción por la nieta de mi entrenadora Sumire-sensei.

Voy camino al seigaku con mucha tranquilidad ya que no me interesa llegar tarde son las 6:40 am, no me interesa pero no se en que salón me toca así que a apresurarme.

Entre y vi las listas de los salones asignados 1·b `Ryoma Echizen´ y debajo Sakuno Ryuzaki pero que suerte tengo voy al salón entro y todos se me quedan viendo menos ella que estaba platicando con su amiga la gritona (la cual no recuerda su nombre*) pero después voltea y veo unos detalles que no notaba no tenía sus típicas trenzas sino que tenía una media coleta dejando la mayoría de sus cabellos sueltos se veía hermosa

(Punto de vista de Sakuno)

Llegue temprano a la escuela como siempre y vi en que salón me tocaba y la casualidad de que estaré con ese arrogante y frio de Ryoma, cuando entre al salón todos se me quedaron viendo asombrados por verme con el cabello casi suelto, claramente era bonita sino porque los chicos se me declaraban en secundaria aunque los rechace por el baka de Ryoma, unos minutos después todo el salón volteo hacia la puerta donde estaba Ryoma que acababa de llegar y cuando llego se me quedo viendo acaso será que le gusto como me veo, Sakuno baka como crees que ese te hará caso además ya debo de olvidarlo.

Buenos días – dijo Ryoma poniéndose en el último de los asientos que quedaban, el cual era atrás de mi asiento.

Buenos días – respondimos Tomo-chan y yo, si aunque lo quiera olvidar debo de tener buena educación (eso le dice sumiré XD*) después de unos momentos llego el profesor de matemáticas por lo que tuvimos que sentarnos en nuestros lugares y tuve que sentarme delante de Ryoma el cual al parecer quedo muy sorprendido de que yo me sentara delante de él, por kami este día va a ser muy largo.

(Punto de vista de Ryoma)

Después de llegar al salón puse mi mochila y me senté en el único asiento que había y después de unos instantes llego el profe de mate por lo cual todos se sentaron y que sorpresa la mía de ver que Sakuno se sentó delante de mí pero que suerte la mía esto es fantástico así tendré algo mejor que hacer en clases (no seáis mal pensadas que es solamente verla durante las clases) en vez de atender a las clases.

Estuvimos presentándonos después de que llegara el profesor pero no tome mucho caso de lo que hacían los demás (que poco le importa) solamente hasta que llego el turno de Sakuno

Me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki tengo 15 años y estoy en el taller de deporte de tenis- dijo Sakuno

Muy bien el siguiente- dijo el profe y vi que era yo

Me levante lentamente y con la misma cara de arrogancia de cuando gano un partido

Me llamo Ryoma Echizen tengo 16 años y estoy en el taller de tenis- dije solamente pera volverme a sentar viendo como me miraban los demás al parecer por que dije más que monosílabos.

después de que todos nos presentáramos eligieron a alguien para que ayudara a que recogiera todo al final de la clase para salir al primer descanso y ella quedo como la elegida, cuando termino la clase todos empezamos a salir para comer mientras que Sakuno estaba tratando de acomodar una caja que casi se le cae digo casi porque la detuve antes de que la golpeara

estas bien- le pregunte

si gra-gracias Ryoma-kun- dijo tartamudeando y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas me encanta como se pone cuando la miro

de nada ten mas cuidado-le dije para irme a la azotea a descansar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(mientras con Sakuno*)

(punto de vista de Sakuno)

cuando una caja se me iba a caer Ryoma me ayudo acaso se preocupo por mi o sera que solo lo hizo porque le doy lastima, pero el me a hablado mas de lo que lo hacia en secundaria así que algo bueno debe de estar pasando quizá solamente quizá Ryoma me pueda querer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(en la azotea*)

(punto de vista de Momoshiro)

hey Ryoma, como te fue con la nieta de la entrenadora- le dije mientras el se volteaba

de que hablas- me respondió muy frió

de cuando te el ibas a declarar en la fiesta de graduación antes de las vacaciones-le conteste ya que habian pasado ya un mes y medio y no sabia que habia pasado

al final no pude momo-sempai ya que ella se fue y no la alcance- me contesto Ryoma

sentí tanta pena por el pequeñín ya que Eiji y yo habíamos planeado eso durante meses y no lo pudo hacer

tranquilo Ryoma, me tengo que ir nos vemos al final de las clases- le dije para ir con Eiji y crear un nuevo plan para que el pequeñín tuviera novia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hasta qui el cap porque el siguiente sera muy largo (ya lo estoy haciendo) y porque quiero que se queden con la curiosidad por favor dejen comentarios y díganme si les

gusto o no para seguir haciendo los capitulos pongo el cap a mas tardar la proxima semana o si no e dias

Matta ne


	3. ¿nuevas oportunidades?

Perdón por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y por fin pude hacerme una cuenta propia en donde are solamente oneshot y historias pequeñas de 5 capítulos o mas además que llevo casi 2 semanas queriendo ingresar a la pagina y no me lo permitía la computadora

(Por favor)-el tipo de punto de vista

(Dejen*)-mis comentarios

*reviews* - pensamientos de los personajes

p.d. pot no me pertenece sino Ryoma y Sakuno ya se hubieran casado y tendrían lindos bebes y Ryoma no sería tan frio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(RYOMA)

Después de que Momo-sempai se fuera de la azotea por fin pude pensar tranquilamente sobre la fiesta de graduación en la que no pude confesarme a mi Sakuno, si digo mi Sakuno, porque yo la quiero y ella es mía (muy sobre protector*)

-Flash back-

Había entrado a la escuela donde estaba hecho un lio de gente literalmente ya que era la fiesta de graduación de secundaria por donde quiera que volteaba estaba lleno de estudiantes y personas que eran mis compañeros de los que no me acuerdo sus nombres.

Estuve vagando para ver si encontraba a Sakuno entre toda esa gente pero no la veía así que Salí afuera por un poco de aire.

*nunca podre encontrarla con toda esta gente*

Cuando por fin la vi ella estaba sentada afuera junto con el maldito de Kintaro y yo aquí como un imbécil buscándola y ella con su amiguito (tan celoso y ahora resulta *) ni siquiera estudia aquí como es posible que este con ella.

Me fui molesto pasando por delante de ellos rápidamente sin querer escuchar lo que decían y llego una chica que era la capitana de tenis femenil Natsuki Yamato muy buena en el deporte y una principiante en tenis no pudo contra mi ( hay sí y yo te gane en majong digo se vale soñar*)

Llego y me tomo del brazo pero no me dio importancia alguna ya que me he acostumbrado a todas esas locos llamadas mis fans y a la gritona de Osakada.

Me pidió ir con ella a platicar adentro y acepte con intenciones de que si lo hacía me olvidaría de aquella escena de Sakuno y Kintaro juntos.

-fin flash back-

Y aun así no lo he podido olvidar-le dije al viento

Que no has podido olvidar-dijo la persona que menos quería ver

Que haces aquí Ryusaki – le dije a Sakuno con un tono frió

Solo vine por un poco de aire pero ya me voy adiós Ryoma-kun- me dijo con la voz decaída

Pero que imbécil soy la he liado así nunca dejare mi ego por ella y ella no me creerá si yo le digo que la quiero y ahora que voy a hacer.

(SAKUNO)

No entiendo porque Ryoma-kun me hablo así pensé que por fin me trataba bien y ahora me sale con esto, ahora mas que nunca quiero olvidarme de el aunque se que no sera fácil llevo así desde los 12 años y por fin que tengo 16 años y sigo completamente enamorada de el no se como no me pude dar cuenta de que el nunca me correspondería este amor que siento por el quizá le debí haber echo caso a Kintaro-kun el día de la fiesta de graduación de secundaria a la cual me acompaño ya que mi oba-chan no quería que fuera sola por los peligros que habían en las calles a altas horas de la noche (*si altas horas de la noche las que hago yo para terminar los capítulos de las historias a tiempo ya son las 10:30 de la noche y apenas empiezo‼)

-flash back-

este debería de ser mi día mas especial por salir de la secundaria pero no me sentía muy bien que digamos así que salí a tomar un poco de aire junto con Kintaro-kun a quien mi abuela le pidió el favor de que me llevase a la fiesta.

ne Sakuno-chan tu alguna vez te has enamorado- me pregunto Kintaro (*así le diremos para no gastar tantas letras porque me voy a cansar después poniendo el honorifico)

etto...*realmente no se que decirle no le voy a salir diciendo si soy mas loca que Tomoka porque me he enamorado locamente de Ryoma Echizen no claro que no ni loca lo estoy tratando de olvidar* (*si de olvidar claro) pues si tengo a una persona muy importante para mi aunque creo que el no recuerda ni mi nombre- le conteste muy avergonzada y a la vez melancólica ya que siempre tenia la esperanza de que Ryoma me hablara por mi nombre y nunca me lo decía.

así que tu si quieres al Koshimae, saku no quiero que salgas herida sabes que el nunca te podrá hacer feliz como yo puedo hacerlo saku porque solo no me das una oportunidad- me dijo Kintaro y recordé como unas semanas atrás el se me había declarado diciendo que me quería pero yo no pude darle una respuesta en ese entonces y aun no lo puedo hacer por la confusión que tienen mis sentimientos por Ryoma y por el

lo siento Kintaro aun no puedo darte una respuesta estoy muy confundida dame un poco de tiempo por favor y cuando me decida te lo are saber, seras e l primero en enterarte pero por favor dame tiempo para pensar en todo el lió que tengo en mi cabeza en estos momentos- le conteste viendo la expresión que tenia en su rostro la cual lucia muy triste y no sabia que era lo que debía de hacer por el.

pero dependiente vi a Ryoma-kun viéndonos mientras caminaba cerca de nosotros y después llego una chica Natsuki Yamato-san era una de las mejores del equipo de tenis femenil y era muy bonita empezó a hablar con Ryoma y tomo su brazo y después se fueron caminando, ver esa escena me destrozo el no dejaba que nadie lo tocara ni siquiera algunas de sus admiradoras podían tomarlo del brazo y yo muy pocas veces he podido estar cerca de el pero nunca le he tomado de la mano y ahora ella llega y el ni siquiera se inmuto.

-fin del flash back-

no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Ryoma se había ido, ni de cuando las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas por recordar aquella escena que trate tanto de olvidar no se porque pero en ese momento me entraron muchas ganas de llorar y comencé a sollozar sin cansancio alguno.

(RYOMA)

iba a entrar nuevamente a la azotea pensando en que Sakuno se había ido de allí pero cuando me iba acercando a la puerta comencé a escuchar unos sollozos entre abrí la puerta y pude ver a Sakuno de rodillas llorando me dieron tantas ganas de abrazarla allí mismo y consolarla, preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba (hay si ahora ya me salio muy cursi*)

pero después vi como Sakuno caía lentamente y la tome entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida con las marcas de lagrimas entre los ojos, mientras que la llevaba cargando hacia la enfermería para que pudiera descansar muchas personas se me quedaron viendo en especial las mujeres y mis locas fans dando miradas no muy amistosas que digamos.

cuando llegue a la enfermería pude estar en paz sin las miradas calándome en la espalda.

que considerado eres con tu novia muchacho-me dijo la enfermera sorprendiéndome

lo siento pero se equivoca ella no es mi novia- le conteste aunque no seria mala idea que lo fuera

pero a ti te gusta no es así ya que la miras con un brillo en tus ojos- me volvió a contestar la enfermera creo que esta mujer me lee la mente porque me esta diciendo todo lo que me gustaría creo que esto es un poco extraño

bueno tengo que irme- dijo la enfermera dejándonos solos en la misma habitación la seguí viendo tan hermosa y pasiva con una carita de ángel con sus dos tranzas se me ocurrió una idea le solté su cabello y le tome una foto con mi celular para después ponerla de fondo de pantalla ya que se veía aun mas hermosa de lo que pensé me acerque un poco y pude escuchar su respiración acompasada y como daba pequeños suspiros * cálmate Ryoma no eres como tu padre no dejes que esta mujer te vuelva loco* (mas de lo que estas no se puede*) y empece a escuchar que murmuraba unas cuantas palabras inaudibles que me hicieron sonreír *pero que es lo que estará soñando esta niña*

me tuve que ir porque ya era un poco tarde y ademas de que pronto Sumire-sensei iba a estar ahí y ella era capas de castrarme si me viera así con su nieta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BUENO LO SIENTO MUCHO NO PODIA ACCEDER A LA CUENTA APRTE DE QUE TENIA EXAMENES FINALES HACE UNOS DIAS Y NO PODIA HACERLO ESPERO HACER LA CONTINUACION PRONTO SE LOS PROMETO Y PERDONEN PERO MI INSPIRACION SE MURIO LITERALMENTE SON LAS 11:57 DE LA NOCHE Y AQUI ME VERAN HACIENDO ESTE CAPITULO PARA USTEDES YA PORFIN TENGO MI CUENTA ALLI PODRAN VER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS POR LAS CUAL NO PUEDO HACER MUY SEGUIDO ESTA SE LLAMA SAYURIECHIZEN01 SI LO SE QUE ORIGINAL SE RECIBEN TOMATAZOZ GOLPES LO QUE SEA SI LES GUSTO PORFA REVIEWS LO SIENTO MUCHO Y ESPERO CONTINUARLO PRONTO TUVE QUE CAMBIARLO A T PORQUE VOY A PONERLE ALGO DE X COSA JIJIJI LO SE SOY MUY PERV PERO NI MODO

MATTA NE Y HASTA EL PROXIMO MES


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

hola a todos se que algunos esperan la continuación de este fic y me gustaría decirles que estaré desconectada de fanfiction unos meses por causa de que tengo todo encima mio tengo 7 historias activas y unos dibujos que hacer para unas personas pues mi idea es esta que ustedes esperen unos 2 meses mas y yo les traig capítulos en la misma semana para compensar lo que no he subido y a parte de eso quien ponga el primer review podrá decidir en si quiere que ponga un especial lemon de esta pareja o hacer un one-shot de el genero que quiera de esta pareja dedicado al comentario claro esta como una pequeña recompensa por lo que les hago.

pues a parte de esos motivos es que estoy estudiando mas a fondo la escritura y el español para escribir mi primera novela de ciencia ficción y ya me veran como ando con todo eso espero me comprendan chicos y chicas y tranquilos que esta vez voy a ser muy seria con lo que digo.

y les voy a dar un adelanto de el próximo capitulo para hacerlos sufrir un poquito:

* * *

\- ne Kikamaru-senpai mira que escondidito se la tenia Echizen-

\- Momo-senpai deme mi celular en este momento-

\- que dirá Ryusaki-sensei si se entera de que tienes una foto de su pequeña nieta en tu celular ochibi-

* * *

pues hasta luego y espero no me maten por el retraso


	5. por que Echizen no me presta el celular?

Hola a todos pues estoy emocionada tuve un poco de tiempo y quise comenzar a hacer la historia y aquí me verán pues tuve suerte mi computador murió literalmente no se que le paso pero recordé que tenia una laptop viejita de las primeras que son súper enormes una Toshiba y comencé a escribir a parte de que no tenia internet y me lo acaban de reparar la vida es tan cruel conmigo pero ni eso me hará que pare de escribir historias además de que a ustedes si les gusta yey voy a festejar llegue a 1000 vistas de mi historia en tan solo unos cuantos meses estoy emocionada esta es la historia que tiene mas y la dejare en esta cuenta para tenshi pero creo que a como va mis ideas de la historia tendré una sorpresilla en mi otra cuenta como recordaran se llama sayuriechizen01

como saben POT no me pertenece si no habría minis Ryoma´s y minis Sakuno´s jugando tenis junto con sus padres y un Ryoma mas romántico (suena s imposible)

pues como siempre:

(por favor)-el tipo de punto de vista

(dejen*)-mis comentarios

*reviews* - pensamientos de los personajes

(*agrage uno nuevo*)- conciencia de Ryoma

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**\- ne Kikamaru-senpai mira que escondidito se la tenia Echizen-**

**\- Momo-senpai deme mi celular en este momento-**

**\- que dirá Ryusaki-sensei si se entera de que tienes una foto de su pequeña nieta en tu celular ochibi-**

* * *

(Sakuno)

no había abierto mis ojos pero comencé a percibir el olor a medicinas y aire fresco la respuesta era sencilla estaba en la enfermería de la escuela pero por que estaba allí y quien me trajo no recuerdo que fue lo que me había pasado solo recuerdo que estaba en la azotea llorando por ese insensible y estúpido de Ryoma del cual me enamore y no logro sacarlo de mi mente y mi corazón abrí mis ojos y me intente levantar de la camilla de la enfermería.

\- señorita Sakuno no se levante aun o estará mareada lleva horas durmiendo y se sentirá mal al levantarse tan rápido- dijo la enfermera que apenas acababa de entrar en la habitación

-¿que es lo que me paso y por que estoy aquí? - le pregunte y la enfermera empezó a sonreír un poco pero que es lo que pensaba la enfermera

\- un chico muy apuesto la trajo dijo que se desmayo y lo confundí con su novio- me contesto simplemente y fue allí cuando note que tenia el cabello suelto que le había pasado a mis trenzas

la enfermera salio de la habitación diciendo que iba por mi abuela y dejándome sola empece a pensar quien fue el que me trajo dijo que era apuesto pero quien sera, en ese momento entro mi abuela preocupada preguntándome lo que me había pasado y pues como todos los adolescentes dije una mentira para que mi abuela no se enterara que otra vez había llorado por el estúpido de Ryoma le dije que no había comido bien y que me desmaye me di cuenta que las clases habían terminado hace mas de una hora.

* * *

(Ryoma)

por fin las clases terminaron fue un infierno el profesor de ingles me regaño por no llegar puntual a su clase pero que le pasa soy el mejor y no necesito esa estúpida clase ademas de que me quede demasiado tiempo con Sakuno y se me habia olvidado que estabamos cercas de los proyectos y mi castigo sera hacer ese proyecto con Sakuno ya que eramos los únicos sin pareja bueno no era un castigo si no una suerte para mi.

después vinieron los molestos de mis compañeros preguntándome porque estaba con Sakuno y porque me tarde tanto y ese tipo de comentarios no tan inocentes luego tuve que aguantar a las chicas que son mi club de fans el cual es insoportable chillando que porque Sakuno tenia mas suerte que ellas en resumen tuve un mal y estresante dia pero todo valio la pena solo por tomarle esa foto a Sakuno sin trenzas

espero que nadie vea mi pantalla de celular y le diga a Ryusaki-sensei porque estoy seguro que ella es capas de matarme y no quiero morir sin dejar un hijo minimo y si no es mucho pedir seria con Sakuno porque mi padre me lo dijo una vez los echizen solo se enamoran una vez ese maldito viejo a veces dice cosas inteligentes las cuales son muy pocas por culpa de ver tanto hentai.

pero creo que sera mejor descansar, veo el reloj 8 de la noche es temprano puedo leer unas cuantas revistas de tenis antes de dormir y despertar temprano para ver como esta Sakuno.

y pensando en ella porque estaba llorando,no lo se pero no me gusto para nada que ella llorara

* * *

(Momo)

pero creo que tendré algo muy interesante quien lo creeria lo que vi con mis ojos el ochibi cargando a la linda de Sakuno-chan en sus brazos estilo princesa hacia la enfermería y lo mejor de todo es que esta vez no se dio cuenta de mi presencia creo que debere de llamar a Kikamaru-senpai el sabra que hacer para hacer que esos dos se junten se me ocurre una cita o que podria ser mejor?

(llamada telefonica*)

\- hola?

-kikamaru-senpai tengo algo que le va a interesar mucho

\- Momo-chan ahora que es lo que paso

\- adivine a quien vi cargar a Sakuno-chan a la enfermeria

\- no se a quien?

\- al ochibi debemos de hacer algo para juntarlos

\- ok Momo-chan se lo que debemos de hacer solo necesitamos tener el celular del ochibi

\- esta bien pero que haremos

(y como soy mala diremos que se la pasaron planeando toda la noche para que no se enteren de su plan*)

* * *

a la mañana siguiente en el Seigaku

(Ryoma)

Desperté tarde como siempre, no comprendo si no me dormí tan tarde solo me la pase leyendo una o dos horas unas revistas de tenis y ya eran las 12 de la noche.

El tiempo se va volando cuando haces lo que te gusta

(*Como observar a Sakuno mientras duerme*)

\- ``eso no es verdad´´

\- Hola Echizen ¡- grito Momo-senpai en mi oreja, pero cuando fue que llego o más bien ¿Cuándo fue que camine hacia la escuela?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Momo-senpai?- le dije molesto, solo a este imbécil se le ocurre llegar cuando estaba pensando algo importante

\- (*En Sakuno?*)

``pero quien carajos eres´´ (tranquilo Ryoma solo es tu conciencia*)

\- ¿Ne Echizen me prestas tu teléfono?- dijo Momo-senpai

\- ¡No!- claro que no se lo iba a dar

``ni loco el fondo de pantalla nadie lo debe de ver´´

\- (*Porque es tu Sakuno*)

``vete a la mierda y deja de decirme eso´´

Mi mente me está jugando una mala jugada.

\- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Momo intentando ahorcarme

\- Porque no quiero, además tú tienes uno ¿para que necesitas el mío?- le conteste

\- Hola Momo-chan, Ochibi-chan- dijo Kikamaru-senpai saliendo de la nada

\- Hola Kikamaru-senpai- dijo Momo

Siento que este par está tramando algo es muy raro que me pidan mi celular y que hayan llegado separados.

* * *

lo siento por ustedes pero aqui los dejo luego les pongo un adelanto y no no va a pasar las cosas tan pronto voy a pensar en que esta historia tendra unos 10 o 15 capitulos y estoy orgullosa de mi idea pues voy a estar un poquito ocupada a si como me ven por fin fue mi cumple el 11 de septiembre por fin tengo mis 14 añitos y aqui a la niña se le dio por estudiar artes marciales y si todo va bien espero pasar mi examen de cinta el dia 29 de este mes de septiembre pues los dejo y sigan leyendo la historia dejen reviews por fa y nos vemos en un tiempo

Matta ne minna-san :3


	6. secreto rebelado

Hola a todos perdón por no actualizar sin embargo estuve un poquito ocupada me dieron exámenes este mes mas bien esta semana, pues nada aquí estoy presente creo que mi forma de escribir va a cambiar un poco ya que estoy terminando una historia que cuando la termine la subiré a FF para no complicarme la vida con esto de actualizar.

Además he estado leyendo el libro de Susurros de A.G. Howard y completamente me enamore de Morfeo no puedo esperar su segunda parte.

Bueno pues como siempre

(Por favor)-el tipo de punto de vista

(Dejen*)-mis comentarios

*reviews* - pensamientos de los personajes

(*Si?*)- conciencia de Ryoma

(RYOMA)

Mis sempais están muy raros esta mañana, primero Momo-sempai quería mi celular pero por qué si se supone que se acaba de comprar uno nuevo en las vacaciones, además si necesita un celular a mi seria él último al que se lo pediría siempre va con Kikamaru-sempai esos dos traman algo contra mí y tengo que averiguarlo.

Ochibi nos estas escuchando- dijo Kikamaru-sempai parándose enfrente de mi

Es verdad ni me di cuenta cuando fue que entramos a la escuela y menos de lo que me estaban hablando los ignore completamente en todo el camino (claro Ryoma y apenas te das cuenta*)

Lo siento sempais de que estaban hablando- les dije

Si ya lo vimos Echizen, que es lo que te pasa te vemos un poco diferente, antes no eras tan distraído- me dijo Momo-sempai

Ya Momo-chan que no ves que el Ochibi está en ``esa´´ edad por eso esta distraído- dijo Kikamaru-sempai susurrando creyendo que no los escuchaba

Pero quienes se creen claramente no estoy en ``esa´´ edad si ya soy un chico de 16 años por dios ya pase la adolescencia y soy incluso más maduro que ellos por favor no pueden estar bromeando.

Ya vasta sempai díganme que era lo que estaban hablándome- les dije queriendo salir de este lio

Claro Ochibi solo estábamos comentando que Sakuno-chan este cada día más bonita y desde que lleva su cabello suelto muchos chicos están detrás de ella- dijo Kikamaru-sempai

(*Ninguno de esos estúpidos nos la quitaran*)

*Por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo, ninguno de esos inútiles será capaz de estar con mi Sakuno*

Es verdad ayer un chico de nuestro salón se le confesó y dice que ella lo rechazo al parecer diciendo que no buscaba novio- dijo Momo-sempai

(*Aun*)

Claro Sakuno nunca elegiría a ningún idiota como ellos me estoy arriesgando mucho por ella y ahora todos se dieron cuenta de que es muy linda, nadie se fijaba en ella como yo y ahora todos quieren estar con ella.

Nadie se la merece (claro y tu si verdad? –nótese el sarcasmo-*)

Tenía que entrar a mi salón de clases así que me despedí de mis sempais que no hicieron más que joderme el día.

(*Pero quizá tengan razón*)

*razón en que si se puede saber *

Cobarde mi conciencia solo habla cuando se le da la regalada gana.

Entro al aula de clases y me encuentro a Sakuno platicando con algunos chicos del salón que ni conocía que estaban con nosotros en el grupo.

Todos estaban platicando con sonrisas en sus caras, estoy tan frustrado de no poder estar así con ella y que los demás puedan disfrutar de ello y restregármelo en la cara.

(SAKUNO)

Por fin había superado gran parte de mi timidez, y todo gracias a Tomo-chan.

Aun no puedo pensar en que realmente me estén hablando más las personas y que ya puedo hablar mejor con los chicos sin sonrojarme como lo hacía en la secundaria.

Aun tengo unas cuantas dudas de lo que paso el día que me desmaye como quien fue la persona que me llevo a la enfermería y por qué tenía el cabello suelto, la enfermera no me ayudo en nada ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico que me trajo y lo único que me dijo fue que era un chico guapo.

Me gustaría saber quien fue para agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí.

Mira Sakuno ya llego Ryoma y está mirando hacia acá- dijo Tomo-chan haciendo que saliera de la plática de los chicos que me hablaban sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

Eso no podía ser cierto, él nunca me miraría, ni siquiera le importo.

Solo me hago ilusiones tontas y esperanzas como puedo creer que ese humano sin corazón el cual tiene un cubo de hielo se interesaría por mi Sakuno la poco atractiva la que hace tan solo unos días llevaba trenzado el cabello desde su infancia como una retrasada.

No soy buena i en los estudios ni en los deportes, ni siquiera en las artes o en la música y en lo único que era buena era en la comida y lo malo es que Ryoma no es de los que se les pueda conquistar por el estomago.

Buenos días- dijo Ryoma al pasar justo al lado de mí para sentarse en su lugar que era atrás de mí y por lo cual podría escuchar nuestra conversación

Sakuno-chan no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que te ves más bonita con el cabello suelto- decían unos de mis compañeros

Pero de pronto escuche un gruñido en mi espalda acaso Ryoma nos está escuchando y se enoja de algo que no le agrada.

Que le pasara no lo entiendo.

(RYOMA)

Maldita sea todo lo que dijeron Momo y Kikamaru sempai era cierto si no me doy prisa se llevaran a Mi Sakuno lejos de mi.

(Cambio de escena*)

Hoy me tengo que quedar para practicar en el club te tenis y si no llego temprano Tezuka- sempai me ara dar 50 vueltas a las canchas.

Me voy a los vestidores y dejo mis cosas ahí para cambiarme.

Valla, valla Echizen pero que tienes aquí- dijo Momo-sempai y al voltear vi que tenía mi celular en la mano con la foto de Sakuno-Ne Kikamaru-sempai mira que escondidito se la tenía Echizen.

Kikamaru-sempai se acerco y vio la foto antes de que tratara de quitarle el celular

Momo-sempai deme mi celular en este momento- le grite intentando que me lo diera

Que diría Ryusaki-sensei si se entera de que tienes una foto de su pequeña nieta en tu celular Ochibi- dijo Kikamaru-sempai

(*Nos acaban de joder*)

*si y muy literalmente no me imagino lo que nos ara Ryusaki-sensei*

Pues es lo que llevo creo que cambie un poco unas cuantas cosas y pues por fin quedo, perdón por el retraso pero quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y por todos sus favoritos y reviews.

Gracias a

Uzukiyu-chan, jeamie Soraya, suzu yuzuki, sukyhime510 y nemuru3003 muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras.

Pues una gran noticia si pase de cinta y espero poder hacer el siguiente examen que es el 16 de diciembre de 2014 y por culpa de eso me retrase más de lo que pensé.

Pero bueno los veo pronto

Matta ne minna-san


End file.
